


Into the Grey

by Melbrook



Category: One Life to Live
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 00:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9854639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melbrook/pseuds/Melbrook
Summary: Marty signs a contract to be a submissive to Victor Lord Jr. and his wife Tea Delgado. Shortly after she is hospitalized due to poisoning. Who is trying to kill Marty? Was it Victor, Tea or someone else?





	1. Chapter 1

Into the Grey

AN: This story is roughly based on "Fifty Shades of Grey" by E L James. If you like adult smut then you should read this book...it's definetly a hot read. This story is written from Marty Saybrooke's point of view. It's AU and I hope that you all like it. 

I knocked on his door as I bit my lower lip and twisted the contract in my hands. I must be out of my mind to even be considering this...this arrangement, but I would do anything to keep him in my life even if it meant that I had to submit myself to him and his grey room of pain. 

"Marty, this is a pleasant suprise. Have you looked over the terms of your contract? Have you made a decision yet?" Victor asked as he looked at me with a desparate plea in his eyes. 

He was Victor Lord Junior, the most powerful and wealthy newspaper man around so why did he want to have a relationship with me...and how does his wife Tea Delgado fit in the equation. 

"Please come in Miss Saybrooke," he stated as he held the door open for me. I walked in the room as he shut the door behind us. 

"I have a few questions that I need to be answered before I can give you an answer to your proposal."

"What do you want to know Miss Saybrooke?"

"Does your wife Tea know about your proposal and if I aggreed to the terms of the contract would I be her submissive as well?"

"Tea is very aware of my extra curricular activities and every once in awhile I will include her in training sessions, rewards and punishments, but she will not be your master. If you agree to this arrangement then you will belong to me and me alone. Did you have any other questions?"

"Just one...will there be other submissive's or will I be the only one?"

"You would be the only one. You are all I want and you are all I need. Ever since I met you two months ago you're all I can think about. Will you trust me enough to let me completely dominate you?" he asked as he continued to walk closer and closer to me until he was close enough that I could feel his breath against my lips. 

He was so close, but I knew that he would not kiss me again until I had signed the dam contract. I feel my breathing increase as he wettens his lips with the tip of his tongue. I can feel my juices being stirred as he looks at me with his deep blue eyes. "I'm yours...I'll do whatever you say," I stated as I pulled out a pen and signed my soul and body over to him to do with as he pleases. 

"Thank you so much," he states as he grabs me and kisses me. Even his tounge seeks dominance as he pushes my tounge down. 

"Let me show you to your room," Victor stated as he grabbed me by the hand and led me upstairs. I walked in and all of my possessions had already been arranged just the way I had kept them in my apartment.

"What are my things doing here?" he asked. 

"I like to be prepared and I didn't want to waste our valuable time together moving so I had Shaun bring your things over."

"How were you so certain that I would say yes?"

"I wasn't, but I was hopefull, your body language suggests that you want me just as badly as I want you and I took a chance that you would give into your heart's desires. 

"We'll start your official training tomorrow, tonight I want you to get a good night's rest because you're going to need it for what I have planned for tomorrow," Victor stated as he gave me one last kiss goodnight. 

I couldn't help but wonder if I had just signed my soul over to the devil, but if I had, judging by the kiss, I was going to enjoy the long descent into hell. 

XOXOXO

I woke up to the sizzling smell of bacon so I pulled myself out of bed and headed into the living room. 

"Good morning Marty, how did you sleep?" Tea asked me as she handed me a plate of French Toast, Bacon and Eggs. 

"I slept okay," I stated as I grabbed the plate from her and sat down at the breakfast table. 

I picked at my food as I tried to avoid looking at her. It was beyond awkward having breakfast with this woman when we both knew that her husband would be training me to be his new lover, submissive, sex-slave. 

I briefly looked up at her as I took a drink of my Orange Juice. She was so beautiful and I couldn't fathom why Victor would need anybody else to be in his bed when he could have her permanently? She could have anybody she wanted, so why was she with a guy who had kinky fetishes? Why was I for that matter? What was it about Victor that enticed me to say yes, when my mind was screaming at me to say no to his offer?

"Good morning Marty, I see that you have met Tea," Victor stated as he came into the room. 

"After breakfast, we'll go down to the basement and try you out on some of the equipment," he stated as if it was the most natural thing in the world to discuss over breakfast. 

I blushed as I looked down. 

"Look at me...I know that this is awkward, but it will get easier I promise you," he stated as he kissed me. 

"I'm going to go for a run," Tea stated as she stood up from the table. 

"That's fine dear, I'll be in the basement breaking in Marty," he stated as he kissed her goodbye.

He took one last bite of bacon and grabbed my hand as we headed to the grey room of pain. 

The walls and carpet are completely grey. There is a large black X on the wall that has chains and cuffs on the sides of it. Above it is a white grid of some sort with ropes, chains and shackles hanging from it. 

There are black and white bars on the sides of the room with paddles, pool cues, whips, fire pokers, canes and feather dusters. All of the toys are either black or white. I feel like I'm in one of the black and white classic movies, but I have a hard time imagining Clark Gable paddling Kelly Grace's behind like I'm certain that Victor will do to me. 

In the center of the room there is a king size bed that seem to have both hard and soft surfaces that could rotate to Victor's desires. When I look above me I see sprinkler heads on all sides of the bed. 

There is a dresser next to the bed with drawers and drawers of vibrators, dildos, butt plugs and anal beads, condoms and lubricants. 

I have only been in this room once before, but now I feel scared, anxious and a little bit excited as I look around at all the different means of torture and torment that fills this room. 

Victor grabs my hand and leads me towards the bed. "Take off your clothes and lie down," he orders. 

I do as I am told and I remove my clothes as he watches with a growing lust of anticipation in his eyes. 

Once I am laying down on the bed he places my hands in hand cuffs that are connected to the upper corners of the bed. "Seeing you like this, completely vulnerable to my wants and desires is better than any fantasy that I could dream up about you," Victor states as he licks his lips. "What ever shall I do to you miss Saybrooke?" he asks aloud as he wickedly smiles. 

He goes to one of the cabinets and pulls out a bottle of Vodka. "I'm thirsty, are you thirsty?" he asks me. 

Suddenly I realize how hot it is in this room as my throat feels suddenly dried. 

"Yes sir," I state, hoping that he'll give me a drink that will both quench my thirst as well as numb me from the pain that I'm certain is coming. 

"Open your mouth and keep it open," he orders as he takes a drink of the Vodka. He gulps one or two swings for himself and then he spits some in my waiting mouth.

"Close your mouth," he orders after he has given me five long, satisfying gulps of Vodka. 

I'm completely turned on by this kinky way of drinking that he's introduced me too and he smiles as he watches me respond to his mouth. 

"Don't move," he dictates as he grabs an icecube out of the ice bucket on top of the cabinet and pours Vodka on it. Once it is soaked in Vodka, he rubs the ice over my lips and down to my breasts. He circles my nipples with it and let's it rest in the navel of my belly button. He grabs another ice cube and does the same thing only this time he spreads my legs apart and places the cold ice cube in my vagina. The ice is so cold that I shutter when he inserts it into my vagina. 

"I told you not to move and now I'm going to have to punish you," he states as he licks my lips. He slowly traces the trail of Vodka that he left behind. The feel of his tounge against my skin feels so good and I feel myself getting wetter and wetter. I need to cum so badly. 

"I need you...please Victor..." I pant out as his tounge reaches my vaginal hole. He uses his teeth and pulls the remainder of the icecube out of my vagina. He withdraws his toungue and slowly sucks on it while I plead more and more for him to fuck me. 

He inserts his finger into me and brings me to the point of ecstasy and then he withdraws it. "How do you like your punishment," he states as he brings me closer and closer to cumming and then withdraws when I'm about to cum. 

"Yellow" I state as tears start to form in my eyes. I have given him the safe word that we had agreed upon to let him know that I was at my limits. 

He drops his pants and I hear the sound of paper ripping and I know that he is going to satisfy me soon as I see him encasing his massive erection in the rubber condom. He lowers himself on top of me and pounds into me harder and harder each time as my body is ripped apart by intense orgasm after orgasm as he experiences his own orgasm. 

XOXOXO

"Did you enjoy yourself Miss Saybrooke?" Victor asked as he pulled out of me. 

"That was phenomemenol...I've never had an orgasm last so long before," I answered him honestly. 

"That was nothing...I'm just getting started with you. I am going to help you experience so much pleasure."

"And pain," I state nervously. Sex with Victor was everything that I had dreamt that it would be, but I wish that sex with him didn't have to involve devices that were clearly meant to inflict pain and torture. 

"I promise you that I will never hurt you more than you can bare, but there will be pain, because without it...there would be no pleasure for either one of us," Victor stated as he kissed me on the forehead. 

"Victor can I ask you a question without you getting angry?" I asked. 

"It depends on the question, but if it's that important to you, then you will ask me anyways, despite the fear of punishment that you have."

"Why do you enjoy controlling women so much? Do you enjoy it when you inflict pain and humiliation on your submissive?" I asked in hopes of understanding this kinky fetish of his. 

"I enjoy the power rush of knowing that I hold my submissive's life in my hands to do with as I please. I'm not a sadist that gets off on torturing and demeaning women. It isn't about that for me, but I find it completely arousing when my submissive wants to pleasure me and make me happy enough to put her life in my hands, like you did when you signed the contract. I know that you are new to this lifestyle and I am incredibly pleased that you trust me enough to submit yourself to me. Did I answer you're question?" Victor asked. 

"You answered to the best of your abilities, but I don't know if I can fully understand the sexual thrill that comes with the power of being the dominant without experiencing it first hand," I stated. 

"You're right Marty. I've never done this before but I really want to make this arrangement work between us. I've never wanted anything more, so I'm willing to switch places with you for one hour so that you understand first hand the pleasure that you give me when you submit," Victor offered as he sat up and unlocked the handcuffs around my wrists. 

"Where do you want me Miss Saybrooke?" Victor asked. 

"On your back," I stated. Once Victor was on his back I handcuffed him to the corners of the bed. 

He was right...the thrill of the unexpected power was a major turn on. I could feel myself getting wet as I thought of all the different things that I could do to him. He was mine to do with as I pleased and I could act out any kinki fantasy that I've ever had with him. 

Once the handcuffs were securely in place, I wrapped my lips around his Penis and began to suck as hard as he could. 

"You're driving me crazy. Stop, I don't want to cum yet," Victor ordered. 

"I thought that I was the one in charge," I stated as I stopped sucking and looked at him.

"You are, sorry mistress. Old habits are hard to break," Victor apologized. I could tell how hard it was for him to give up his power and the thought that he did for me, even if it was just for one hour, made me realize how much he must care for me. 

"I'm going to have to punish you," I whispered as I turned him on his side and lightly spanked him a few times as he laughed at my attempts at being domineering. 

I turned him over and placed a new condom over his penis and climbed on top of him, inserting his penis fully into me. "You will not laugh at me," I ordered as I kissed him to shut him up as I moved my hips up and down on him, faster and faster until we had both reached our climaxes and exploded into one another. In that moment...he was mine and I was his and I had never been happier. 

XOXOXO

"Your one hour of power is over with, unlock me," Victor ordered. 

I reached for the key and unlocked his handcuffs. 

Lay down on your back," he ordered. 

I did as I was told and Victor placed the cuffs around my wrist. 

"I'll be back in an hour and then we'll have some more training sessions," he stated as he got up and started to get dressed. 

"You're just going to leave me locked up down here?" I questioned. 

"I'll be back in an hour, besides you are mine and I can do whatever I want with you," he stated. 

I rolled my eyes at his comment. Yes, I agreed to be his submissive and give him power over my life, but I honestly didn't think that he would keep me chained up in the basement until he was ready to play with me. 

"Did you just role your eyes at me Miss Saybrooke?"

[i]Fuck, I didn't think he would notice. [/i]

"No," I lied in a futile attempt at escaping the punishment that I was certain was coming. 

"I think that you did and now you're lying to me aren't you?" he asked harshly. 

I was stuck. Either way I would be punished. I could use the safe word, but if I used it before my punishment even began then he could decide that this arrangement wasn't working out and my relationship would be over with. I didn't want to lose him. I was certain that losing him would be more painful then any punishment he could give me, so I decided to tell him the truth and pray that he went easy on me. "Yes, I rolled my eyes at you and I lied to you because I was afraid sir," I stated. 

"That's what I thought Miss Saybrooke and now I'm going to spank you and fuck you so hard that you'll think twice about ever rolling your eyes or lying to me again," he chided as he flipped me on my side. 

He gently and tenderly caressed my cheek and then he lifted his hand and slapped me hard. I felt so humiliated and worthless as he continued to tenderly caress me and then slap me. 

"Why am I spanking you?" he asked me. 

"Because I rolled my eyes at you sir and because I lied about it," I stated as tears came to my eyes. I struggled to hold back my emotions, but I would not cry. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. 

"Who do you belong to?" Victor asked as he slapped me for the twentieth time. 

"I belong to you," I whispered. 

"Don't you ever forget it," he stated as he flipped me on my stomach. I could hear the wrapper ripping and then I felt him laying over me pushing his erection into me. 

My ass was stinging, it hurt so badly, but Victor's thrusts inside of me had never felt more wonderful and I hated the fact that my body had been erotically stimulated by his punishment. I felt pain and pleasure burning at the center of my nerves as it exploded in the most intense orgasm that I had ever experienced. 

"Fuck Marty," Victor whispered as he hit his own orgasm inside of me. "Welcome to my world Miss Saybrooke," Victor stated as he pulled out of me. 

"Are you okay?" he asked as he looked at me. 

"I'm fine," I lied. The truth was...I was anything but fine. I was confused and an emotional mess. I hated being punished, but the sex afterwards was so exquisite. Was I just as fucked up as Victor? I must be...I agreed to his terms, but it was only because deep down inside I was hoping that he would one day give me more than rough sex. Now I wasn't so certain. He clearly saw me as his object...his fuck toy to do with as he pleases and I was angry that I ever thought that I could be anything more to him. 

"I'll be back in an hour, I promise," Victor stated as he kissed me and left. 

After Victor had left...I let my emotions pour out of me and I cried. Once I had started, I found it difficult to stop. Even when I heard him opening the basement door, the tears wouldn't stop flowing. 

He turned on the light and I squinted as I looked up at him. 

"Shit Marty, what's wrong?" Victor asked as he rushed to my side and unclasped my handcuffs. 

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I sat up wincing at the pain that sitting provided. 

"I told you that I would come back in an hour," he responded. 

[i] Shit had an hour passed already. I thought that I would be able to compose myself before he came back. [/i]

"Answer my question. Are you upset because I hit you? You said that you were okay. If I would have known that you were this upset I would have cancelled my work meeting."

"I thought that I was okay," I stammered. 

"Marty, you need to be honest with me about your feelings. If I hurt you then you need to let me know, that's why we have safe words. Was the punishment more than you could bare."

"No...when you hit me I didn't like it."

"You weren't supposed to like it. It was a punishment," Victor stated clearly exasperated with me. 

"You didn't let me finish. I didn't like it.. you made me feel ashamed, humiliated and debased but then when you started having sex with me. I was so aroused and I didn't understand why. I'm just confused," I stated as I continued to sob. "I want to be more then your sex toy," I ranted as I continued to sob. 

"Oh Marty...you already are. I want you to be mine, but I don't see you as a sex toy. You are the most beautiful, sophisticated, intelligent woman that I've ever known and I'm addicted to you and couldn't survive without you in my life. It's why I wanted to keep you down here. I was afraid that if I left then you would change your mind about this arrangement and I would never see you again," Victor explained. 

"You have to trust that I'm not going to leave you. I'm yours," I whispered as I kissed him. 

"Come on and I'll take care of you," Victor whispered as he carried me upstairs to my bedroom. He gave me some Tylenol and slipped into bed. "What now master?" I asked feeling completely emotionally and physically exhausted. 

"Now we sleep," he stated as he closed my eyes and held me in his arms. 

XOXOXO

When I awoke, I realized that Victor and I were no longer alone as my eyes shifted to Tea sitting in the rocking chair watching us sleep. Was she angry? Jealous? It was hard to tell, and I felt uncomfortable under her penetrating gaze. 

Victor and I were completely tangled up in each other's arms and I could only imagine how jealous and angry Tea felt seeing us this way. I would be jealous...hell, the idea that Tea was married to him made me feel all sorts of envy. 

"How did you sleep?" Tea asked after minutes of torturous silence. 

"I slept okay," I stated. 

"I'm certain that you did. My husband can be quite exhausting when he wants to be. Did he make you cum?" Tea asked. 

I couldn't answer her question, it was completely inappropriate for me to discuss my sex life with her. She couldn't expect me to give her details about the amazing sex that I had shared with her husband. 

"Tea, how long have you been home?" Victor asked as he sat up, clearly irritated by Tea's prescence. 

"For a couple of hours," Tea responded. "I was suprised that you were finished training Marty so early."

"I'm not finished, we just needed a break," Victor explained. 

"I see...I'm bored Victor. Will you let me participate in the next section?" Tea asked.

"Sure you can help me make Marty cum since you seem so interested in the subject matter," Victor stated. "Marty and I will meet you in the grey room...I need a few moments alone with her," Victor stated dryly. 

"You're uncomfortable with Tea aren't you?" Victor asked. 

"Yes Master," I stated. 

"Why?"

"Because she's your wife and I'm your...submissive," I finally stated. I didn't know what I was to Victor. Was I his girlfriend...his mistress...his lover? He told me that I was so much more then just his sex toy, but I still had no idea what out relationship was. "Your wife must hate me," I stated. 

"So? Who cares what Tea thinks of you? My opinion is the only one that should matter to you and right now hatred is the last thing that I feel for you. I know that it's awkward, but I would really like it if you would have a threesome with me and my wife so that she understands your place in my life. Will you do that to please me?" Victor asked. 

"I'll try sir."

"That's all I can ask for," Victor stated as he grabbed my hand and escorted me to the grey room of pain. 

"Stand against the wall and place your hands above your head," Victor ordered me as we entered the grey room. 

I did as I was told and stood against the wall as Victor circled me. He shackled my hands and feet to the wall. "I want to fuck you standing up, but first I need to test out some of this equipment on you."

"Can I use the riding crop on her?" Tea asked as she smiled. It was then that I noticed that she had discarded almost all of her clothing. She was completely naked except for the fishnet stockings and red stillettos that she was wearing. 

"No, you can use the feather whip on her when I tell you when," Victor stated. 

"Do you trust me?" Victor asked as he came closer to me with the riding crop.

"With my life sir," I stated. 

"He lightly flicked the riding crop against my breasts. I was expecting pain, but this wasn't as bad as I had built it up in my head. 

After he flicked my breasts a couple of times he flicked my clit with the end of the riding crop. It stung, but it was a pleasurable kind of stinging that made me yearn for more. I always thought that I had a low pain tolerance, but perhaps, I was becoming a masochist. My nerves felt raw and I needed to cum so badly. "Please Victor," I whimpered. 

"Tea make her cum with the feather whip," Victor ordered. 

"With pleasure," Tea stated as she approached me. She whipped my aroused clit with the end of the feather whip and it sent me over the edge. I began to collapse as I came, but Victor was there to hold me up. 

"Tea, I want you to taste how sweet my girl is while I fuck her from behind," Victor stated as he turned me on my side. Tea got on her knees by my vagina and began to penetrate me with her tongue as Victor pushed his erection into my sore ass over and over again as I hit another intense orgasm and released my cum into Tea's mouth. 

"You're right she tastes absolutely amazing." Tea stated as she licked her lips.

"Tea grab the pool stick and fuck Marty's behind while I enter her from the front."

I was completely exhausted and I didn't know if I could handle another orgasm, but I found myself salivating for more as Victor held me still and pushed his erection into me. 

I began to shudder with another orgasm as Tea pushed the pool stick into my ass.

"That's it my sweet girl, give me everything you've got," Victor whispered as he soaked his penis into my orgasm as he hit his own orgasm and exploded inside of me. 

We collapsed to the floor as I was too exhausted to hold myself up any longer. I could feel my wrists beginning to bleed from the strain of the pull on my skin, but I didn't care...it didn't hurt. I couldn't feel anything but the sweet sensations that was still tearing through my body. 

Victor unlocked me and picked me up in his arms. 

"What about me? Aren't you going to fuck me too? I need to cum too," Tea pleaded. 

"I'm not the one who invited you to this party. You invited yourself, so take care of your own needs, right now Marty is my only priority," Victor stated as he carried me out of the room. 

He carried me upstairs to my bedroom and laid me down on the bed. He wrapped my wrist and kissed it better. "Goodnight Marty," he whispered as he climbed into bed beside me. I instantly fell asleep in the comfort of his arms. 

XOXOXO

I blinked my eyes against the harsh sunlight as I tried to wake myself up. I looked at the clock, it was seven a.m. My body was exhausted and still raw from all the hours of ravenous sex, but I couldn't sleep any longer. As tired as I was I yearned to feel close to Victor once again. 

I looked around the room, he wasn't here and I wondered where he could be. I opened up my door and I began to head downstairs when I heard Victor and Tea talking about me. 

"Marty just isn't working out. I think that you need to think about letting her go and finding another Sub who knows her place," Tea stated. 

"Marty is my Sub Tea, not yours, and I'm not letting her go, not now...not ever," Victor stated. 

"Come on Victor, she's just a fuck toy, there are plenty of other fuck toys that you can play with. Marty bothers me, please just get rid of her for me," Tea whimpered. 

"I love you Tea, but don't force my hand when it comes to Marty, because you won't like the consequences. Marty is so much more than a fuck toy. She smart, sexy, brilliant and she's the only sub that I want. She's mine and she's going to remain mine for as long as she'll have me. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go wake her up," Victor stated as he began to head up the stairs. 

I didn't want him to be angry with me for listening in on his conversation with his wife, so I scampered into the bedroom and laid down on the bed, closing my eyes, hoping that he would believe that I was still sleeping. 

"Marty?" Victor whispered as he came into the room.

"Good morning sir," I stated as I opened up my eyes and looked into his beautiful blue eyes as I tried to engage what kind of mood he was in for the day. 

"Good morning my beautiful sex goddess, how did you sleep?"

"I slept good," I stated.

"Good, I don't want you to worry about anything that you overheard," he stated as he stared at me. "Yes, I know that you were eavesdropping on my conversation, but I don't want you to worry about being punished. I'm not angry with you...it's only natural that you listened in on the conversation, since Tea and I was talking about you. It must have been upsetting to you to overhear our conversation. Tell me what you're thinking about," Victor pleaded as he brushed the hair out of my face with his hand. 

"I only want to please you, but my prescence here is causing you all sorts of problems with your wife. Maybe, you should get rid of me," I stated as tears filled my eyes. The idea of being separated from Victor sent a piercing pain through my heart. 

"Don't worry about Tea, she's just jealous, but she'll come around, she always does. Tell me what you want. Do you want me to release you from your contract?"

"No, I don't want to leave you Victor."

"That's good, because I don't want to lose you," he whispered as he kissed me. "I hope that you got plenty of rest, because you're going to need it," Victor stated as he winked at me.

"Let's go and have some breakfast and then I'll show you my shower in the grey room," Victor stated as he helped wrap me in my silk robe. 

When we got downstairs, I was filled with the smell of bacon. Tea had three plates already made up with eggs and bacon. 

"What's all this?" Victor asked. 

"I was out of line this morning. This is my way of apologizing, besides she needs to eat to keep up her strength," Tea stated as she motioned to me. "Are you hungry Marty?" she asked as she offered me a plate off the counter.

"I'm famished, thank you," I stated as I grabbed the plate and sat down at the table. 

"So what's on your agenda today?" Tea asked Victor as I ate everything on my plate.

"I'm going to shower Marty and then I'm going to put her through a rigorous exercise while I test some more of our equipment out. What are your plans for the day?" Victor asked.

"I have to be in court this afternoon and I won't be home until late. Have fun training Marty," Tea stated as she kissed Victor goodbye and headed out the door. "Looks like it's just you and me, just the way that I like it," Victor stated as he helped me out of my seat.

XOXOXO

Victor led me into the Grey room of pain and slowly untied my bathrobe as he sucked on my neck. "Where do you want me sir?" I gasped out. 

"Have you ever masterbated?" Victor asked as he stood behind me taking his hands into his. 

"No," I stated as I stared down. 

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. I don't think that you realize how beautiful you really are. Why shouldn't you love yourself. Feel how soft your skin is," Victor stated as he placed my hands on my stomach. 

"Feel how curvaceous your hips are, and feel how wet your vagina grows as you respond to yours and my touch," he stated as he moved my hand to my wet vagina. It felt so good as he helped me stroke my clit. I felt my juices pour out of me as he helped me bring myself to orgasm. 

"It's time for our shower. Lie down on this table," he ordered as he led me to a steel table in the center of the room. I laid down against the cold, hard steel and Victor fastened my arms and legs in steel restraints connected to the table. 

Once I was completely restrained, Victor hit a switch and the table began to move so that I was once again in a standing position. The warm water from the shower heads above me began to hit my skin. 

He removed his clothes and pressed his body so closely against mine. His dick teased my entrance, but he did not enter. Instead he lathered his hands with the lavender shampoo and massaged my scalp, cleaning my hair. Then he moved away from me while he washed his own hair. When he was finished he pressed against me and kissed me intensely, letting his toungue mingle with mine as the water above us rinsed the shampoo out of both of our hairs. 

After several minutes of kissing he pulled back and squirted the conditioner into his hand and he combed it through my hair with his fingers. When my hair had plenty of conditioner he took my hardened nipples into his mouth and began to suck as the conditioner was rinsed out. 

When my hair was all clean he lathered his hands and washed his body. Then he washed mine...moving his hands very slowly over me. He spent several minutes rubbing the soap into every inch of my skin. I was growing even wetter then I already was as he shoved the bar of soap up my vagina. 

"You're such a dirty, dirty girl and I'm going to have to punish you for that," he turned me around and slapped my ass playfully three times. 

"Please Victor...I want..."

"What do you want?" 

"I need you to fuck me," I pleaded as my need for him became unbearable to withstand any longer. 

"As you wish," he stated as he stepped away from me and pulled a lever. 

The steel wall began to move backwards lifting me into the air until I was once again laying down. He climbed onto the table and roughly and passionately pushed himself into me. I felt as if all of my nerve endings were on fire with my incessant need to cum. "Ohhhhh Victor!" I screamed over and over again as he pounded into me harder and harder each time as he picked up pace. My walls squeezed against his cock as I came into a violent, but pleasurable orgasm causing him to cum into me as well. 

"That was amazing," I stated as I yawned. I was so tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. 

"That was just the beginning baby. I'm just getting started, so you better not fall asleep on me," he stated as he twisted my nipple and kissed me. 

XOXOXO

"What are the safe words?" Victor whispered into my ear as he leaned over me. 

"Yellow and red," I sleepily replied.

"When should they be used?"

"Um...." [i]Shit, I can't remember. Will he be angry? Will I be punished because I have forgotten them?[/i]

"You will use the word yellow if I have pushed your tolerance to the point of breaking. You will use the word red when the physical pain is too strong. Remember these words, Miss Saybrooke. They are for your protection," he whispered in my ear as he lightly smacked my ass. "You will need to know these words, because this exercise is going to test all of your senses to their limits and I do not want to hurt you more then you can bare. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

"What are the safe words and when should they be used?" Victor asked me again. 

"Yellow is for tolerance and red is for pain," I replied. 

"Good girl," he stated as he gently patted my head and kissed me. 

"Go and lay down on the center bed," he ordered as he unchained me from the shower contraption. 

I rubbed my raw wrists as I walked to the bed in the center of the room as I contemplated what he had in store for me. Should I run and hide or should I stay and trust him not to hurt me more then I could bare. I didn't know if I completely trusted him, but I loved him too deeply to leave so I laid down on the bed as he had instructed me to do so. 

He walked over to the bed carrying a blindfold. "In this exercise there will be no talking unless you have to use the safety words. You will wear this blindfold and the only thing that you will hear is music, but you will feel me touching, carressing you, flogging you, whipping you and finally fucking you. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," I responded. I felt anxious, scared, aroused and excited. What was wrong with me? Why did his methods of torture seem so erotically pleasing to me? Maybe I was just as sadistic as he was. 

"I will chain you to this bed and you will not be able to move until I want you to move. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir."

He placed the blindfold over my eyes and I could hear a symphony playing in the background. I could feel something leathery being attached to my wrists and my ankles. He was right I could not move. 

I felt a light, gentle touch from his finger as he traced some kind of pattern up over my breasts, around my nipples. He moved his delicate fingers down to my stomach and finally dowomanly he sensitive area between my legs. I could feel myself panting with rampant desire. God, I wanted him so badly. 

His touching soon moved to caressing as I could feel his lips and his tongue helping his fingers trace the same pattern over my skin. I grew wet with desire as I anticipated his next move. 

I felt a stinging sensation as the flogger made a slapping sound as it whacked my nipples. It hurt, but it wasn't unbearable so I didn't use the safety words. He continued to slap my raw and tender skin with the flogger in the same pattern and I realized that the slapping sound coincided with the drums playing in the symphonic music in the background. Victor was creating his own symphony of music using my skin and his instruments of pain. 

I closed my eyes as my raw skin stung with the cracking of the whip. It hurt, but I didn't want it to stop. I was aroused in a painful pleasure more then I had ever dreamed was possible and I was curious about what kind of sensuous torture would follow. 

I felt him removing the leather straps around my legs and I could feel my legs moving. He lifted me up onto my shoulders and I could feel something stiff and hard slowly entering me. He felt so delicious as he pushed into me, but the slowness of his movements was it's own kind of torture. Every nerve in my body was ripe and aching with the pleasure that I needed to release. 

He filled me up and then he withdrew very slowly in pace with the violin strings working up to the climax of the musical piece. I could feel water seeping out of me as I listened for signs that the music would pick up it's pace. 

When I thought that I couldn't take the slow build of pleasure any longer, he lowered me back onto my back and pushed his entire length into me hard and fast, over and over again as my body shuddered violently against his motions. The time had come...the music had hit it's climax and it was the sweetest, most fulfilling climax that I had ever experienced.

I felt myself crying as Victor turned off the music and removed my blindfold. 

"Did I hurt you more then you could bare?" Victor asked as he removed the restraints around my wrist. 

"No...it was beautiful and poetic. I've never felt so fulfilled and I guess I'm just overwhelmed...I love you," I heard myself say. 

He stared at me with a look that I could not decipher. The moment was upon me...I had admitted that I loved him. Could he love me back? Was he even capable of love? I stared at him for a long time as I waited for his response. 

XOXOXO

"Don't say that to me Marty?" Victor stated as he looked pained, like he was fighting some kind of internal struggle. 

"Why? Because you don't feel the same way?" I pressed. I needed to know whether or not these feelings between us were one sided. I needed to know, because if he couldn't love me then I needed to find a way to leave before I lost any more of my heart to him. 

"No...because I do feel the same way. I've tried to fight my feelings for you, because I know that loving you will complicate things more then any of us need, but I can't deny my feelings for you any longer. I love you and I selfishly want to keep you here with me for as long as possible, even though I know that you deserve so much better then I can give."

"I want a life with you and if controlling me is something that you need then I will be your submissive until you can give me more."

"What if I'm never able to give you more? Will you leave me?"

"No....I can't leave you. Leaving you is a pain that I can't bare. Everything else is fair game," I stated. "Let me make love to you, without the chains, paddles, ropes or orders. Come upstairs with me and make love to me as your equal?" I pleaded. 

"I don't know...it's been a long time since I've let my self make love to a woman, but I'm willing to try if it's important to you," he whispered. 

"It's important to me," I stated. 

Victor unchained me and we headed on upstairs to my bedroom. He turned on some music and he gently laid me down on the bed. He caressed me tenderly and passionately as if he was desparately trying to memorize this moment. 

I combed his fingers through his hair as he positioned himself over me and we became one. He slowly moved his hips as he kissed my neck and then he picked up the pace. I could feel his heart pacing next to mine as he entered me time and time again until we had reached complete and utter ecstasy. 

"All of the times that I've shared with you have been great, but that was perfection," I stated as I tried to regain my breath. 

"I aim to please Miss Saybrooke, now go to sleep," he ordered as he closed my eyes with his fingers. 

"Stay with me," I whispered. 

"I'm never going to leave you," he whispered in my ear as he wrapped his arms around me. 

I fell asleep in the comfort of his arms and I felt complete and utter happiness until I had awoken a couple hours later with deep pricks of pain tearing through my stomach. Something was wrong with me...I felt as if my stomach was exploding from the inside out. 

"Victor," I stated as I shook him awake.

"What's wrong Marty? You don't look so good," he stated as he placed his hand on my forehead. 

"I think that I need to go to the hospital," I stated as I leaned over the side of the bed and began to throw up blood clots.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Shit!" Victor shouted as he picked me up in his arms and began to run towards the garage. He buckled me into the front seat of his Farrari and rushed me to the hospital as I continued to throw up clots of blood. 

"I need a doctor! Somebody please help me," Victor pleaded as he carried me into the Emergency Room. 

"What's going on with her?" Doctor Kyle Lewis asked as he approached us. 

"My girlfriend's really sick. She's been throwing up blood clots," Victor explained. 

"Take her into exam room one," Kyle ordered. 

"It's okay baby...I'm never going to let anything happen to you?" Victor whispered as he placed me on the examination room table.

I was so weak and tired...I tried to focus on Victor's face, but the pain was overwhelming. I felt as though my stomach was literally being ripped into pieces as the darkness and pain encroached upon me and obliterated all of my senses. 

When I woke up again I felt sore, tired and groggy, but even with all that I felt better, that is until I noticed that I was restrained to my hospital bed. "What's wrong with me? Why am I in restraints?" I asked as I spotted Victor talking to Doctor Lewis in the corner of the room. 

"Miss Saybrooke, you are extremely lucky that Victor brought you here when he did. We found large traces of antifreeze in your system that has begun to tear large holes through your stomach lining. We had to take you in for Emergency Surgery to repair the damage, but you should be fine now."

"Antifreeze?" I asked. It couldn't be...it was like a bad case of déjà vu.

"Doctor Lewis can I have a moment alone with Miss Saybrooke?" Victor asked. 

He seemed furios with me as he glared at me from across the room.

"Why are you so angry?" I asked. 

"Marty, Doctor Lewis has informed me of your previous suicide attempts," Victor began. 

[i]Shit...he knows. How could he know? He had no right to snoop into my past medical history...it's none of his business. [/i] "What? Isn't that privileged information?" I asked feeling angry myself. Why the hell was Doctor Lewis gossiping about my medical history with Victor?

"You gave me Power of Attourney when you agreed to be my submissive which means that I get access to all of your medical history, even the medical history that you kept from me. Why didn't you tell me that you were suicidal?" Victor asked as he sat down by my side. 

"I'm not suicidal..."

"You slashed your wrists when you were thirteen, downed a bottle of Tylenol when you were fourteen and drank a quart of antifreeze when you were sixteen, the very same antifreeze that could have killed you tonight and I'm supposed to believe that you're not suicidal. I want you to be honest with me Marty. Did you try and kill yourself by drinking antifreeze today?"

"Yes, I tried to hurt myself in the past, but I didn't do this...I got help for my issues. I swear to you that I don't know how the antifreeze got into my system. Please tell me that you believe me."

"I don't know how I can, when you've intentionally kept your past suicide attempts from me.You have to stay here for the next seventy-eight hours on a Psych hold and when you are released I am taking you home to take care of you. I will never let you harm yourself again. You will learn to love yourself as much as I do, even if I have to beat that concept into you," Victof threatened. 

"I didn't try and hurt myself," I pleaded with him as tears fell down my face. 

"Silence Marty. You need your rest and so do I," Victor shouted as he shut off the light and climbed into bed beside me.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a long stressful 72 hours in the hospital. I refused to talk to the hospital shrink or even Victor for that matter. I was furious with him that he refused to listen to me. 

Being back in the hospital in restraints had brought back terrible memories from my past...memories that I didn't want to talk about with anybody especially Victor. 

Then there was the matter of the Antifreeze. No matter what Victor thought I knew that I didn't try and kill myself, but how did it get into my system? I tried to think of anybody who would hate me enough to kill me, I could only think of one person, but my Aunt Kiki was far away in Ireland. 

"You're going to have to talk to me sometime," Victor stated interrupting my thoughts as he entered the hospital room. 

I turned my back to him and closed my eyes. 

"I know that you hate it here, so I'm going to take you home today, but you will talk to a therapist whether you like it or not."

"Ray Martinez," I whispered.

"What?" Victor asked. 

"He's the only therapist that I'll trust...the only one that I'll talk to. I don't need a therapist because I didn't do anything wrong, but if you insist then get Ray Martinez."

"Okay, I'll locate your old doctor. Let's go home and put this whole nightmare behind us," Victor stated as he loosened the restraints around my arms. 

XOXOXO

"Marty, it's so good to have you home again," Tea stated as we walked into the front door. "I've been so worried about you," she stated as she pulled me into a tight hug. 

"Thanks Tea, but I'm fine."

"Of course you're going to be fine. Victor and I will take really great care of you."

"I'm really tired, so I'm going to go lie down," I stated as I headed into the bedroom and laid down. I closed my eyes and allowed myself to cry as memories of my past washed over me.


	4. Chapter 4

[i] I'm not crazy, she let him rape me over and over again...please believe me. I had to kill him, it was self defense, I didn't do anything wrong," I screamed and ranted although I knew it was in vain. My Aunt Kiki would never let me out of here. I was certain that I would die in this stray jacket paying for the sin of being born. 

"Shhhh Marty, nobody's going to save you, it's just you and me and the other crazies," Doctor Swenson stated as he slapped me across the face. "You need to stop spreading your conspiracy theories and vicious lies about your aunt. I thought that you had learned your lesson from our last therapy session, but I guess I was wrong."

"Please don't touch me. I'm sorry," I pleaded as I looked for a way out, but there was no way out. 

"Yes, you will be sorry," he stated as he injected me with a sedative. 

When I opened my eyes again I was strapped to a table and I was completely naked. I had electrodes all over my body and something in my mouth. 

"I am really going to enjoy this," he stated as he flipped the switch and my body started to shake from the painful volts of electricity that coursed through my veins. 

"With this little pill, I can go for four hours," he threatened as he popped it in his mouth and removed his clothes. He climbed on top of me ramming his penis into me over and over again until I passed out from the pain. 

When I opened my eyes again, I was in a hospital bed wearing baggy sweats and a sweater and there was another doctor...a doctor that I had never seen before there. 

"Where is Doctor Swenson?" I asked as I looked around the room. I was certain that he would come back to torture me.

"On his way to prison where he belongs. He will never hurt you or any other patient here again. I am Doctor Ray Martinez and I promise you that I will help you get better. [/i]

"Marty, dinner's ready," Victor stated as he came into the room and turned on the light. "What's wrong baby?" Victor asked as he looked at me with a worried expression on his face. 

"I had a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly."

"I wish that you would trust me enough to confide in me about your feelings."

"Well, I wish that you would trust me enough to believe me when I told you that I didn't recently try and kill myself, so I guess we're both dissapointed."

"I don't want to fight with you Marty. I love you and I'm trying to take care of you the only way that I know how," Victor stated as he sighed. 

"I know...I'm sorry," I whispered as I sat up and kissed him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Marty, I called Doctor Ray Martinez and he should be here to see you this afternoon," Victor stated. 

"That's good," I stated as I turned to him and smiled. 

"I was thinking that we could take a bath together and I could help you get ready."

"I would like that very much," I stated. It had been a week since Victor and I had been intimate with one another and I really missed being with him. 

"I want you to remain as still as possible as I take care of you," Victor ordered as he picked me up in his arms and carried me into the master bathroom. The bathtub was already filled with a lilac scented bubbles. 

Victor set me down on the counter and slowly removed our clothes as he administered tiny, delicate kisses over my bare skin. He placed me in the warm, soothing water and climbed in taking me in his arms once again. "I've really missed you baby," he whispered in my ear as he sucked on my neck. 

"I've missed being with you too."

"I don't know what I would do if anything ever happened to you. I love you more than I have ever loved anybody else and if I lost you then I would have no reason to live," Victor confessed. 

"You're not going to lose me. I'm not going anywhere...I love you too."

He washed my hair for me and then I laid in the comfort of his arms until the water turned cold. I climbed out of the tub and he wrapped the bathrobe around me. 

I sat on the vanity seat as he brushed through my hair and braided it for me. "Beautiful," he whispered when he was finished. 

He carried me to the bedroom and laid me down on the master bed and laid himself over me.

I gasped with pleasure as our bodies and our souls became one once again. He kissed me softly and sensually as he thrusted in and out of me as the pleasure built to an exquisite orgasm. 

"Victor....oh..." Tea exclaimed as her voice broke and betrayed the hurt that she was feeling at finding us making love on their bed. "I thought that this room was just for us," Tea stated as tears gathered in her eyes. 

"It was, but things are different now. I brought Marty here because this was the best place to take care of her. I thought that you understood how important she is to me."

"I do...I just thought that you should know that Doctor Ray Martinez is waiting downstairs," Tea stated as she left, shutting the door behind her. 

"You shouldn't have brought me here," I whispered. i felt badly about the pain that we had caused Tea.

"This is exactly where you belong. Please don't regret what happened between us. I don't...Tea just needs to adjust to the fact that you come first," Victor stated as he kissed me. 

Victor and I climbed out of bed and got dressed as I contemplated ways of making it up to Tea.


	6. Chapter 6

Victor and I walked into the living room and saw Doctor Ray Martinez sitting on the couch. 

"Marty, it's so good seeing you again," he said as he pulled me into a hug. 

I could sense Victor glaring at us with jealousy.

"Victor, this is Ray. Ray this is Victor," I said introducing them. 

Victor shook Ray's hand and then sat down on the couch making it clear that he wasn't planning on going anywhere. 

"Would you mind if I spoke to Marty alone? Doctor Ray asked. 

"Yes...I do mind. Anything that you have to talk about with Marty, you can talk about in front of me. I don't want you taking advantage of her fragile mind."

"Please Victor, I really need some time alone with my Doctor. He's not going to hurt me."

"I'll be right outside if you need anything," he said as he walked out of the room. 

"Marty, why are you hurting yourself?" Ray asked as soon as Victor had left. 

"I didn't try and kill myself. You believe me don't you?"

"Yes...I know that you didn't try and kill yourself,but I think that we both know that's not what I'm talking about. I'm very concerned here Marty. Why would you agree to be his submissive after everything that you've been through with Todd?"

"Todd has nothing to do with this," I said defensively as I wiped the tears away from my eyes. 

"Todd has everything to do with this. You were his submissive until he tried to kill you so that you wouldn't leave him."

"He didn't kill me, I survived and Victor isn't anything like Todd."

"Just because you lived doesn't mean you weren't damaged by what Todd did to you. He shot you and then turned the gun on himself. Now I hear that you've been hospitalized because somebody is poisoning you with Antifreeze and I have to wonder if history is repeating itself with Victor."

"Victor didn't poison me."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I love him and he loves me."

"I hope you're right, just be careful okay. I care about you and the last thing that I want is for you to get hurt."

"Does Victor even know your history with Rape?"

"No," I said as I looked down.

"I think that you should tell him, maybe then he could find a more appropriate way for him to show you that he loves you without tying you up."

"The bondage is just as much for me as it is for him. I find it therapeutic to be completely at somebody else's mercy. It feels good to trust somebody not to hurt me and I trust Victor. I don't know how the antifreeze ended up in my system, but I know that Victor had nothing to do with it."

"Okay, what about Tea?" Doctor Ray asked. 

"Tea? Why would she want me dead?"

"You're sleeping with her husband and jealousy can cause a person to do almost anything. Todd was jealous and that's why he ultimately ended up dying. Just think about what I said. I have another patient so I have to get going," Doctor Ray said as he stood up. 

"Please call me anytime day or night if you need me. You always come first with me," Doctor ray whispered in my ear as he hugged me goodbye. 

"Bye Ray," I said as I walked him to the door.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since I had been home from the hospital. I had continued my therapy with Ray and he had given me a lot to think about. This arrangement with Victor wasn’t working the way that I had wanted it to. Every night I had nightmares about Todd, about Victor, about not being able to save them or myself. I couldn’t let history repeat itself, I couldn’t lose Victor to the insanity the way that I lost Todd. I needed to come clean to him about the past abuse that I suffered at Kiki’s hands. I needed to tell him about Todd, and we needed to figure out if Tea had poisoned me. 

“Victor, can we go for a walk, there’s something that I need to talk to you about?” I asked one afternoon after Ray had left. 

“Sure, that would be nice,” he stated as he grabbed my hand and we headed outside. 

“What’s going on Marty?” Victor asked after several minutes of walking in silence. 

“There’s so much about me that you don’t know. This arrangement of ours, it can’t work...it will only end in death.”

“What are you trying to say? Are you leaving me?” Victor asked. 

“That will be up to you. I can’t stay here as your submissive, not anymore. I love you and I don’t want to leave, but this situation isn’t healthy for me and I can’t let the past repeat itself.”

“What past?” Victor asked. 

“I lied to you when I signed the contract to be your submissive. You asked me for a full history of my past, but there were things that I couldn’t tell you.”

“So, tell me now,” he whispered as he brushed the hair out of my face. 

“You now know that I tried to kill myself when I was young, but you don’t know why. The first suicide attempt wasn’t even my idea, it was my aunt Kiki’s. She had spent everything that my parent’s left me. She told me that I needed to die so that she could cash out the life insurance policy on me. She threatened that she would sell me into a life of slavery if I didn’t do as I was told and then she left. I swallowed a bottle of pills, but it didn’t work. A neighbor found me and got me to the hospital. When I got out of the hospital, aunt Kiki made good on her threats. That night I was raped over and over again by the perverted pedophiles that paid my aunt. It went on, every night like that for years. The other two suicide attempts were was just my way of trying to stop the pain. When I was sixteen, Kiki had be institutionalized me while she left for Ireland. The doctor she left me with, drugged me and raped me over and over again. Ray is the one that found me there. He saved my life and he got me the help that I needed.”

“What about Kiki...where is she now? I’m going to kill her,” Victor seethed. 

“She’s already dead...she died a couple of years ago of cancer,” I whispered. 

“I’m so glad that you told me about your past,” he said as he wrapped his arms around me. 

“That’s not everything, before you, I was a submissive for a man by the name of Todd Manning. Todd became obsessed with me and he was convinced that I would leave him. One day, he snapped, he shot me and then he shot himself. I can’t let history repeat itself.”

“I would never hurt you the way that Todd has. You will always be safe as long as you are under my roof,” Victor promised. 

“Somebody tried to kill me under your roof. They poisoned me with antifreeze...I’m telling you the truth, I didn’t take that poison again. I would never try to kill myself again after watching Todd take his own life. I didn’t do this, and I know that you wouldn’t do this to me, so that leaves your wife Tea,” Marty informed Victor.


	8. Chapter 8

“Are you sure that you want to do this? Because there’s no turning back?” I asked Victor as we entered our house. 

“If Tea did this to you, then she needs to be punished,” he said as he finished buttoning up his shirt. 

I followed Victor up the stairs to the master bedroom. I took a deep breath and then we headed in to confront Tea. 

“Tea, we need to have a talk, we know what you did to Marty,” Victor said as we entered the room and found her reading over some case files to prepare for her latest battle in court. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You don’t let me play with your fuck toys anymore, so I haven’t done anything to Marty,” she said without looking up from her law books. 

“Tea, I know everything, I know that you poisoned Marty, and not only do I know, but I have proof. It took me awhile to review the security footage, but eventually I got through it. I saw you Tea, I saw you putting the antifreeze in Marty’s food,” Victor bluffed.

“You know?” She asked as she looked at us with fresh tears in her eyes. 

“Yes, we know, what we don’t know is why?”

“I loved you so much that I turned myself inside out to give you what you wanted, what you said you needed. Do you think it was easy for me to stand by as you brought your perversions into our house? It wasn’t, but I agreed cause you promised me that I would always come first. You kept that promise for years, but then Marty came along and changed everything. You made love to her in our bed, she has your heart, she took everything away from me and I just wanted her gone. So I poisoned her, she was supposed to die, we were supposed to be happy, but it didn’t work out that way, did it?” She asked as she looked towards me. 

“You make me sick, I didn’t want to believe that you would do this to her or to me, but I can’t deny it now.”

“I thought you saw the surveillance footage.”

“There is no footage, no proof of your crimes until now,” Victor said as he unbuttoned his shirt and exposed the wire. 

“You Bastard, you set me up,” she screamed like a banshee as she leapt at him, scratching him.

“Tea Manning, you’re under arrest for attempted murder,” John Mcbain said as he and Bo pulled her off of Victor and placed her in cuffs. 

“He ruined my life, took everything away from me. He can’t help it...it’s who he is. I’m not even his first wife, I was just his submissive like you. He was married to Blair Cramer before his lifestyle with me drove her insane. I know that you think he loves you now, but you just wait until the next submissive comes along to take your place,” Tea warned me as Bo and John led her from the room. 

“Was She right? Were you married before her?” I asked. 

“Yes, Blair was my first wife. She is in Shadybrook now. I had an affair with Tea and when she found out about it, she had a complete breakdown,” Victor confessed to me. 

“I love you Victor, but I can’t be your submissive anymore, I want to be your equal, but I will not be with you if you are intimate with anyone else. I won’t let what happened to Tea or Blair happen to me. I’m either enough for you and your kinky desires, or I’m not, but you can’t have it both ways, not anymore. Do you want to be with me, or are you going to let me go?” I asked him.


End file.
